Keep Your Family Close
by MakorraForeverEst2012
Summary: Korra is kidnapped by her uncle and two loving cousins...
1. Prologue

"I'm sorry Korra."

"For what?"

"For bringing you here." Unalaq lifted his head as the two stood in the middle of the Northern Palace

Korra felt two long whips of water wrapped around both of her legs. Before she could move, she was dragged to the ground; she reached her arm out to Unalaq who just stood with his arms behind his back, Korra started to be dragged backwards. Before Korra could turn her head, something or someone hit her in the head and knocked her out. Why couldn't she go in to the Avatar State?

When she awoke, she found that she was hanging upside down; she felt leather over her mouth, gagging her. And chains gripping her arms and legs. Her arms were tied behind her back, while her legs pinched together tightly. She couldn't see anything in the dark, then a creek of a metal door. Korra blinked as she was still sensitive to the light. After a moment of eerie silence a voice beckoned.

"Hello cousin."


	2. I: Cousins

Eska's voice pierced Korra's ears with fear. Her eyes widened to Eska's delight, Desna (as always) stood by his sister. Korra tried wiggling thorough the chains. Eska peered around Korra's struggling body and looked at the chains.

"I wouldn't try to bend, even you can't bend metal." Korra kept her eyes fixed on Eska; Desna slowly came to Eska's side.

"And if you're wondering why you cannot go into the Avatar State, my father has his ways." Desna and Eska both let a small grin creep onto their lips. Korra moaned with both fear and angst.

Eska started slowly pacing around Korra. She walked in a circle around the struggling Avatar with her brother following close behind. Korra tried to twist her head to see them at all times.

"I apologize that we had to keep your mouth shut, but we wanted you to listen and not speak." Desna said as he and Eska kept walking. Korra glared at him as they passed in front of her eyes.

"Our father told us that it would just be you and us together, he wouldn't want to interrupt our little session." Eska glared back into Korra's eyes, and then she paused. She stood and looked at Korra right in front of her as Desna continued around.

Korra kept wiggling with her chains. Eska continued to study Korra. She finally saw a tear drop down Korra's closed eyes.

"Oh my little cousin, we're not going to kill you, we are only going to make sure that you don't interfere with our doings." Desna now stood by his sister as she turned and looked into her brother's eyes. The two grinned at each other; Korra knew that the two had something in mind.

"Desna?"

"Yes sister?"

"Would you give me a moment alone with our cousin?"

"Certainly sister." Desna walked out of the room and closed the metal door behind him.

"If you are wondering where you are, we have you deep beneath the palace, your friends know that you are here in the North, but they don't know where in the north, they think that you are still safe." Eska slowly walked closer to Korra who began to sweat more and more with fear.

When she got close enough, Eska put her hand on Korra's face. She was gentle with her cousin for a moment, and then she squeezed Korra's cheeks together with her hand. She moved Korra's head so that Korra would be looking at her other hand. Korra moaned and tears came pouring down her cheeks faster. Eska smiled with evil delight,

"I told you we wouldn't kill you, but you will wish that we would have." Eska continued to force Korra to look at something forming in her hand. Before long, Eska had gathered enough water to make a sharply pointed icicle. Eska moved Korra's head towards her own, Korra stared with wet eyes at her cousin's evil eyes and smile.

In a flash, Korra felt a stinging pain in her hip; Eska had stabbed her with the icicle. Korra screamed loudly through her gag. Eska stepped back and admired her work. Blood fumed from Korra's hip. Eska stroked Korra's hair as she continued to cry.

"No one can hear you scream, except for us." Eska smiled

Korra closed her eyes.

"_Where are you Mako?"_

"_Why are they doing this?"_

"Brother!" Eska called

When Desna entered, he wasn't surprised to see his cousin with blood rushing out of her side. He had heard her scream from outside.

"I believe you have put her in severe pain."

"Yes, and it will only be more painful as time goes on."

The two twins walked out grinning at one-another. Korra hung with her eyes closed and tears continued to fume from her eyes. Eska was right, she wished that she was dead.


	3. II: Something Wicked This Way Comes

When Korra woke up, she couldn't even tell if it was morning or night. The stinging sensation in her side was still there. She was able to twist her head enough that the blood had dried and gone somewhat black. She was thirsty; she hadn't drank in over a day. After continuing to hang for a few more minutes, there was a crack of the door.

Desna stepped in alone. Korra was still trying to adjust her eyes. Desna slowly walked behind his cousin towards the chains that were sustaining her in the air. He started to lower her towards the ground. When she got to the ground, Desna un-did the chains that were made for hanging her in the air, but made sure that the ones that kept her bound together would stay on. Eska slowly walked in after a few more seconds. Korra looked up while Desna still fumbled with the chains.

Eska tilted her head,

"Thirsty?" She grinned

Desna grabbed one of Korra's arms while she moaned through her gag. Eska slowly walked up and grabbed the other. The two started dragging her out of the room. Korra was so exhausted and weak to fight back. They dragged her outside; it was on the backside of the Northern Palace where no one usually ever was. It happened to still be dark out, as it was sunset when the twins hung Korra upside down. They got to the edge of the ice near the fresh ice water. Eska ripped of Korra's leather gag from the top of her mouth.

Korra gasped for air as she hadn't taken a breath through her mouth for hours on end. But before she could say or take more than a few breathes, Eska grabbed her head and dunked it under the ice water, both held her arms firmly, and then their eyes matched one another's. They looked at each other with a silent evil. When Korra legs started moving up and down on the ice, Desna nodded at his sister and Eska lifted Korra's head out of the water. Korra found herself gasping for air more than earlier.

Desna smiled at his sister, as she barely gave Korra any time to breath, she dunked her again. This time though, Desna held Korra's shoulders still for a few moments, Desna pulled out a bloody icicle, she had kept it. She knelt near Korra's side; she pointed the icicle at Korra's dry bloody hip. But she set the icicle down for a moment, and nodded at her brother. But right as Korra's head was lifted out of the water, Eska put Korra's gag back on. Desna grabbed Korra's cheeks and directed her head towards his sister.

"Korra, you know how I like teasing and harassing?" Eska picked up the icicle to which Korra tried to scream no and began to pant deeply. Eska encircled Korra's skin around her torn open hip with the icicle.

Eska was teasing her, making her fear the things to come. Korra didn't know how her cousins could make it any worse. But they knew, and they were enjoying every moment that Korra hurt or suffered at their hands.


	4. III: Northern Hostage

Once Eska and Desna had gotten Korra hanging from the ceiling again, they went back into the palace. Their father was waiting for the two of them. When they got close enough Unalaq started walking slowly with the two of them.

"How is your cousin?" Unalaq asked with his head directed straight ahead

"She is taken care of for now." Desna was the first to respond

"We feel that we should at least give her a night of rest, our work is done for now." Eska replied

Unalaq nodded his head as his children, a sort of congratulations nod. All three walked on and decided that Korra had had enough for the time being. So they all went to their chambers. Eska and Desna had exhausted Korra so much that a few minutes after they left, Korra was already asleep.

The next morning, Eska and Desna awoke and made their way beneath the palace and into the tunnels. When they arrived to Korra's chamber, they both walked in slowly and quietly. They knew their cousin was still sleeping, and figured that she would throughout most of the day. So they simply nodded to one another and both left. Korra slept from the night before to the next night, when she awoke the sun had already lowered itself.

This time, her eyes opened to her two cousins both standing right in front of her.

"Good Evening Korra." Eska said

Korra only stared, as that was all that she could do.

"We've been waiting for you to awaken; we've saved something a little special for you tonight."

Korra's breathing got heavier and heavier as seconds ticked by. Eska started to slowly walk up to Korra, Korra's eyes widened at the sight of the palm Eska's hand glowing

"Our father didn't just study spirits, he taught us how to connect with them."

Eska lifted her hand towards Korra's wounded side, Korra closed her eyes….


	5. IV: Good In You

Pain ran through Korra's body. What was Eska doing? Why was her hand glowing? Korra kept groaning to Eska and Desna's pleasure. Eska finally took her hand off of Korra's side. Korra started gasping for air through her nose.

"Like I told you before, our father has taught us about the Spirits before." Eska knelt next to Korra

Eska finally decided to take Korra's gag off for a moment or two. Korra inhaled all of the air she could. Eska just stared into her eyes. Korra, who hadn't spoken in days, finally looked at her cousin.

"Eska, I don't understand, why are you doing this?" Korra struggled with her chains while Eska continued to immerse herself into Korra's eyes.

"Our father simply saw the opportunity to get you out of the way." Eska replied while Desna walked close behind her.

"We wanted you to see how dangerous we really are." Desna knelt next to his sister

Korra kept silent for a few seconds and then closed her eyes,

"I know that we never had the best of relationships growing up with each other, but Eska, Desna, search yourselves, I know there's good in you."

Eska's eyes widened and she sat silent for a moment. Past memories were coming back to her. Desna sat with a look of question as he glanced at his sister. Eska looked back at Korra.

"That time has passed, we were children then, we never knew what was best for us."

Eska's face grew with anger again as she put Korra's gag back on before Korra could say anymore.

"Let us be done with this sister." Desna started walking out as his sister followed. Korra motioned through her gag, Eska slightly turned her head back with a look of sorrow and then closed the door behind her.


	6. V: Emotion

Eska sat meditating in her and Desna's chambers. She heard a door creek open,

"Come in Desna." She continued with her eyes closed

"Eska, you let your weakness show." Desna sat close to his sister

"I know Desna, it will not happen again."

"Why did it happen in the first place?"

"She found the way to my emotion."

Desna kept silent for a moment then turned back to Eska.

"What do we do with her now?"

Eska finally opened her eyes,

"Cause her the worst pain imaginable."


	7. Chapter VI: Playing The Game

Korra couldn't figure out why she couldn't go into the Avatar State. It would have spared her from her cousin and uncle's wrath towards her. Her lips were dry from the ever painful leather keeping her silent. She had tried to meditate, it had helped her when Tarrlok had kidnapped her months before, but she couldn't focus enough to do it. Blood had rushed into her head and had settled.

She knew now why they had hung her from the ceiling upside down, by not being able to focus because of it, she couldn't contact any of her past lives. Would _anyone_ save her? Would anyone _know_? Nonetheless, Korra was in deep trouble. Still, she thought, Eska and Desna had good in them; she knew that their father had gripped them so tight around his control that they were as corrupt as him.

Just as she thought this, a door creaked. Korra moved her head over, Unalaq, Eska, and Desna all slowly walked in. Unalaq had not seen Korra like this before. He looked at her wounded side with complete satisfaction and then started walking towards Korra who closed her eyes as her breathing got heavy again.

"Desna and Eska has informed me of how much pain you are in." Unalaq walked closer to Korra who's eyes were still closed. He paused a moment and looked at his children behind him and then turned back to Korra.

"Korra, look at me." Korra kept her head turned the other way with her eyes closed despite her uncle's persisting

Suddenly in a somewhat fit of rage, Unalaq raised his hand, and gripped Korra's cheeks together which startled her so much that she opened her eyes very wide at her writhing uncle.

"Korra, you should've stayed with me, you could've changed the world." Korra fought against Unalaq's tight grip

Unalaq finally un-gripped her cheeks and stepped back.

"I'm so sorry that you forced me to do this, but I wanted to illustrate a point." Korra closed her eyes for a brief moment as a tear fell from her eye.

"And as I have been told, Desna and Eska haven't completed their fun with you yet, I will leave you three alone." Unalaq turned and gave a chilling smile to his children and walked out as Korra yelled at him through her gag. Eska slowly turned to her cousin with another bloodcurdling smile on her face along with Desna.

"Playtime." Eska and Desna's hands began to glow again, Korra moaned and wiggled in her bondage. The fun had only begun…


End file.
